The End of Shapeyness?
The End of Shapeyness?, also known as Shapey Sing-Along 2 is the eleventh episode of ShapeTales and the second sing along video. This episode is set in after the events of Madame Triangle. Plot In the previous episode (Madame Triangle), Fear Cylinder had replaced Shapey Songs with Alvin with "Romance Songs with Mr. Rick" since the previous shapey song (The Song of the Pudú) was deemed too shapey and confusing. Sometime after this event, on a snowy night, Alvin goes to Jimmy's ice cream parlor, in a state of sadness over the new change, and gives himself an ice cream headache after drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes. Inside the ice cream parlor, Jimmy, the proprietor of the establishment, is cleaning some plates. After a couple of flashbacks showing what happened ever since Alvin messed up while performing "The Song Of The Pudú", Alvin suddenly starts tossing and turning in great stress, which catches Jimmy's attention, before he goes to see what's wrong with Alvin and has no alternative but to sedate him, before the scene then cuts to the ShapeTales Theme Song. After the theme song, Jimmy is able to snap Alvin out of his stress after sedating him, saying that he "really had him worried there for a minute" and asks him if he's okay. Alvin replies that he's okay. Jimmy then asks Alvin if he can get him anything, but Alvin says that he doesn't need anything. Jimmy then asks Alvin if he wants to talk about it, before Alvin then turns his attention to a jukebox, asking if it works. Jimmy confirms that it works, before Alvin tells Jimmy to press G7, before explaining about how he was performing "The Song Of The Pudú", when it got messed up. Jimmy pushes G7 on the jukebox like Alvin says, which is "The Song Of The Pudú" (from "Timmy and the Humongous Structure!"). After the song ends, Jimmy laughs, but stops when he sees Alvin glaring at him, obviously angry that Jimmy would laugh at something that Alvin messed up in doing. Jimmy then realizes what he did before saying that that's gotta hurt, before Alvin says that it wasn't his fault and that the Photo Hut mixed up his slides. Jimmy tries to assure Alvin that it's not the end of the world just because he messed up on a song. After Jimmy says this, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and a red wig, enters the ice cream parlor. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Jimmy then tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons it, to which the jukebox then plays "Promised Land" (from "Timmy and the Humongous Structure!"), "Good Morning, Alan" (from "Isaac, Tyler and Gabriel"), and "The Thankfulness Song" (from "Madame Triangle"). After "The Thankfulness Song" ends, Alvin is now even down than ever, before he starts downheartedly singing "AC-DC - T.N.T" with all hope lost, while Jimmy notes that he put up the wrong song then goes back to the jukebox once again. While this is going on, the mysterious man is at first stern about this, but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Alvin feels. Jimmy then brings up more songs on the jukebox, which are "Keep Marching" (from "Timmy and the Humongous Structure!"), "Big Things Too!" (from "Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot"), and "Stuffmart Rap" (from "Madame Triangle"). After "Stuffmart Rap" ends, Jimmy laughs at seeing two of the Stuff Mart salesmen falling down on their heads while bungee-jumping. Alvin is still not cheered up, and when Jimmy wants to know why Alvin is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man then reveals himself as Fear, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Alvin is surprised when he sees that Fear has come, before becoming very steaming angry. Fear then approaches the jukebox declaring that this will clear this up, then makes silly faces at Alvin, who copies him and brings up "Her Hamburger", causing Alvin to give off a Big "NO!" in slow motion. After "Her Hamburger" ends, Jimmy is both shocked and appalled that Fear would do something like that to Alvin, saying that he'd be in the same position if someone took his songs away. Fear tries to explain himself, while Jimmy can only give him a rather scornful look. Fear then opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him, before he opens it up, revealing a bunch of papers. Fear takes out one paper and reads from it, revealing that 133,2012 fans have posted a petition, stating that "Shapey Songs with Alvin" be brought back and that Fear should forgive and forget the "Song Of The Pudú" incident. Among the people that signed the petition are the entire population of Tallinn, Estonia and someone in Baltic Lake. Fear then hops up on the counter and delivers a rousing speech about how the world should know that it's not the end of shapeyness, but actually that shapeyness has just begun, before he falls off the counter, while Alvin, Jimmy, and Lovey look down to see if he's okay. Fear then picks himself up, before telling Alvin to try not to be too shapey. Alvin is overjoyed that he got his Shapey Songs back, before he puts one of his shapey songs into the jukebox, which then plays the then-brand new Shapey Song "The Laughing Doctor Of The Alps". Songs *ShapeTales Theme Song *The Song of the Pudú (from Timmy and the Humongous Structure!) *The Promised Land (from Timmy and the Humongous Structure!) *Good Morning Alan (from Isaac, Tyler, and Gabriel) *The Thankfulness Song (from Madame Triangle) *Keep Marching (from Timmy and the Humongous Structure!) *Big Things, Too (from Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot) *Stuff-Mart Suite (from Madame Triangle) *Her Hamburger (from Madame Triangle) *The Laughing Doctor of the Alps Trivia *This episode is based on "The Song of the Pudú" incident that happened in Timmy and the Humongous Structure!. *A waffle cone is ice cream in a waffle cone. *A push-up is frozen yogurt (usually orange flavored) in a small tube with a stick. You push the treat with a stick. *This is the first episode to use rain effects. *This marks the last appearance of Lovey to date. *This marks the first instance Moose Lake is mentioned, and would become a later running gag in the series. This is also the first time someone screamed a Big "NO!" in slow motion. *The suitcase was designed by David Lopez. He actually wanted to put a machine gun as a joke, but the idea was declined. *The cow drawing on the cartons are probably done by David as well, as they resemble his art style from the Pudú song. *There were two scripts that were included on the DVD. They're both the same, except Jimmy was an ice cream bar tender instead of a soda jerk and there was no scene between the "Thankfulness Song" and "Big Things Too" in the alternative one. *The Lyrick Studios VHS release changed the title card to say "The End of Shapeyness?: More Really Shapey Songs!". However, the DVD release retained the original "Shapey Sing-Along 2: The End of Shapeyness?" title card from the Word Entertainment VHS release. *This show was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Shapey Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. *The settings menu shows Alvin with Barbara Manatee, even though that song's not in the DVD. *Alvin asks Jimmy if Pyramids Two and Three got hurt in the song, even though 1. Jimmy was in that episode, and 2. Alvin was there watching them and should have known what happened. *The rain suddenly stops after Fear opens his suitcase. *Although not a goof, there are some shots where Alvin seen without his tooth. *In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from Circle Is Bigger and The Come-brush Song, but those songs are on the video. *The number G-7 could be referring either to the seventh episode of ShapeTales (excluding the ones between Dave and QBT Alvin since they don't include the countertop), or the seventh Shapey Song in the entire series. *As stated by Phil Nawrocki, the opening scene of Jimmy's restaurant is a spoof of a painting with a similar scene called Nighthawks. *G7 was the button combination used in the 1998 film "Dirty Work". *Foto Hut (Photo Hut) was a photography chain that started in 1972. *Jimmy's "Wanna talk about it?" would be echoed again. *In a similar note, Fear would say "It's all my fault, I'm the one to blame!" again. *Moose Lake would later be the location of the children's museum in Minnasota Sylvester. Goofs *When Alvin tells Jimmy to play G7, there's some black from the rain animation on Alvin. Category:ShapeTales Category:1998